A Place to call Home
by Lexxi185
Summary: A Noni Hazelhurst fan waits for her on the set of A Place to Call Home.


Demountable = a temporary cheap single room building on cement blocks. Often used at schools and worksites.

David was waiting inside the demountable designated to Noni Hazelhurst by the time the director on _A Place to Call Home_ called lunch.  
Fatigued and still in costume, Noni climbs the 3 steps and enters.  
'Noni.' A tall, well-built man with dark features addressed her. One hand in his pocket, the other by his side, he was easy on the eye.  
Keeping her composure as only trained actresses know how, Noni recognised the young man, approximately 30 she guessed, as the same fan who had flirted with her at her book signing last week. He had asked her if she wanted to go for a drink. Graciously she had laughed it off and he had thankfully moved on quickly.  
'How did you get in here?' She demanded calmly.  
'I forged your signature on the visitor's list. Please, I had to see you.' David stood between the wardrobe and the lounge chair.  
'Would you like some water?' he indicated the tall glasses of water on the mini kitchen bench to her right. She had been in heels all morning and her feet were killing her.  
She did have to admire him for being gutsy.  
'It was David, wasn't it?' she squared her eyes and considered how to remove him. She didn't consider him a threat. He was too well dressed, well-spoken and possibly benevolent; her instincts told her. Still, he had intruded and she didn't want to encourage him. It was not the first time a fan had got too close.  
'Yes,' he smiled and his already handsome face brightened.

Noni was in full formal typical Ash Park clothing in accordance with the 1950's in which the show was set. Her long brown hair was done up extravagantly, as per her character, matriarch Mrs Elizabeth Bligh. To David, she looked positively _ravishing._

'Why are you here?' Exhibiting coolness and a lack of concern, she undid the top 3 buttons of her high necked blouse.  
'I can't stop thinking about you,' he admitted, watching her.

'Shouldn't you be at work?'  
'I'm self-employed,' he told her.  
'As what?' her tone was just like that he had heard before. She could be vinegar when she wanted to.  
'Risk Assessment.'  
Noni gave him a tight lipped smile insincerely.  
When he made no further comment she raised her eyebrow in his direction. 'I am married, you know.'  
'Separated,' he corrected.  
At that, Noni looked across at him again, narrowing her eyes. This was going to be harder than she thought.

'Can I get you an autograph or perhaps you would like some paraphernalia from the show?' she gestures towards the set. She then turned her back on him deliberately as she searched her folder for a glossy photo. If was going to make a move it would be now and she was growing impatient.  
'No, thank you.' David answers.

Noni gave a small sigh, crossing the room to open the wardrobe and deposit the shawl inside. Beside the wardrobe was a desk, a stack of full folders, a phone and a few other small items. She ran her eyes over the desk and turned back to him when he began to speak again.  
'I've seen all of your work. I loved you in City Homicide. _Little Fish_. _Candy_.' She noticed his adoring gaze fixed onto her as he spoke evenly.  
'Right back to _The Box_ and _Play School_.'  
'You have to be 20years my junior,' tipping her head back in a ridiculing gesture.  
'And?' His rejection to that argument as his deep brown eyes bore into her, surprised her.  
'You'll get over it. You're just fixated.'  
'Damn right, I am!' he agreed, closing the distance between them. His sudden closeness caused Noni to swallow hard, her heart skipped a beat.  
Noni looked around the room and settled on the glasses of water.  
'I think I will have that water, now.'  
David had to step back as she strode towards the water, abruptly changing this dangerous line of conversation.  
As she drank she observed David as he took off his jacket and laid it over the lounge. He is a mere 2 metres away.  
She swallowed and set the glass down decisively.  
'I'll call security.'  
'No, you won't.'  
She picks up the phone and dials the number.  
Their eyes lock.  
David takes another step closer to her.  
Noni's eyes widen as Security answers. 'Yes, hello. I…'  
She is cut off as David hastily kisses her.  
She is stunned by the kiss and it takes her a moment to recover. Her arm reaches out to push him away but it doesn't complete the action.  
'Never mind. False alarm. Sorry about that.' Noni dismisses the security guard and replaces the phone receiver as David kisses her again. She takes his face in her hands as he deepens the kiss.  
They move back against the wardrobe as passion takes them both over. Rational thought evaded her as she returned his kisses.  
David slows down his kisses as their breathing gradually returns to normal.

'Here's my card.' He takes one from his jacket pocket and places it on the desk.  
As David opens the door to exit the demountable, Noni picks up the card. His address is on the back.

David calmly heads off the set towards the parking lot, just as Abby Earl (who portrayed Anna Bligh) on set passes Noni in the doorway.  
"Who was _that_?' she quizzes.  
'Just a fan,' Noni replied sheepishly.  
Her fingers alighting on her lips, she watched him leave.


End file.
